Kamigarinen - Paper Philosophy
by pandafle
Summary: Rin Kagamine is the lead singer of the Vocrypton band, when something happened that seperated her from her dream of becoming a famous singer. Devastated & depressed, she met a boy her age who looks really similar to her. Will this boy be the one to bring her back to her dream? Or will this boy be the one to destroy it? Based on a vocaloid song. I suck at summaries! Please consider


Chap 1 ~ Doushite?

Kagamine Rin, 15 years old. Loves to create music and sing. Lead singer of Vocrypton.

* * *

I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine! Ever since I was young, I had this dream that I would be in a singing band and that I can create music all I want. Well now, that dream is already a reality! I'm like, in a band called 'Vocryptoid. I'm the lead singer! And the other members are my friends and senpais from my old school. I could compose songs all I want! Not only that, I believe that in a while, we're going to debut our first song! And I composed that song! Well, it isn't finished yet... But we made progress since we started.

Well, now we're going to discuss something. I'm not sure what.. But the other members said its important, so okay.

I walked towards a room, on the second floor of the building, where the band will have the discussion. I opened the door.

"Looks like everyone's here."

That's the band founder and drummer, Meiko-senpai.

I sat on the couch. I was quite curious what the discussion would be about, because we hadn't had a meeting since.. Like, since the band just started!

"So everyone, I believe that you notice something. According to our data, I believe that we are going to have our debut in two months." Lenka, the manager said.

Cheers from around the room can be heard.

"However, I want this debut to be the best song our band ever did."

"Urm.. What about changing the music style?" I tried suggesting.

"Not like that.. I think what she means is to improve as much as possible, and to get rid of unnecessary things." Kaito-senpai, the guitarist, said.

"Ohh.. Then.." Murmurs started going around the room.

"Uhm..." Lenka cleared her throat. "Actually, I found what we were lacking in yesterday. However, the it is quite... painful to some people." Lenka said.

"It doesn't matter. You should just do what's best for the band. Besides, we all want to have the best debut possible, right?" Meiko-senpai said.

Everyone agreed, including myself.

Lenka sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry, for saying this, but I believe that what we need to do is to...

... to change the lead singer."

.

.

.

what?!

Wait.. Change the lead singer.. The lead singer is me.. So change ME?! Did I heard it right?

"W-what?" I said. "You're not planning to change me with someone else, right?"

I can feel myself shaking. I don't want to quit! I don't want to leave this band and all my friends! I don't want to stop composing songs!

"I'm sorry to say it, but... that would be the best thing to do. True, you could compose songs, but your voice isn't that special. Maybe a little.. Plain." Lenka said.

"I agree. I felt that her voice was like that ever since she started, but I made no complaints." Meiko-senpai said.

I just...

I'm just shocked.

I didn't know they thought about my voice like that.

I thought everything was going so well..

"What do you mean plain? I can change my voice! I still can improve! Please don't change me! I promise I'll work two-no, three-times harder!" I can feel my eyes watering. I want to sing for the debut!

"I'm sorry, Rin. But we need to debut with the best song possible. But of course, it doesn't mean that you don't have talent! It's just that we need someone better. That's all. For the good of the band." Gumiya, the keyboard player, said.

"Also, I think I might've found the best lead singer for our band... She's called-"

Kaito-senpai stood up.

"This isn't right! Rin is our bandmate. She SHOULD be the lead singer! No one else! Why would you change-"

"It's okay, Kaito-senpai. You don't need to do that. I understand. I understand that my skills, apparently, isn't good enough for your standards and that you WON'T even let me improve. I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND!" I shouted, with tears falling down my cheeks. I left. I slammed the door, and I never came back.

...Why? Just why?... Why can't I stay in Vocrypton? Is my voice really that plain? Am I not pretty? Is it because I have a small chest? Do I have anything I need to improve? I COULD improve!

I went back home with tears in my eyes. I locked myself in my room. I felt that I have no strength anymore. I felt so alone. I felt that life, became pointless.

I have no more hope. I don't even know what to do with life.

After a while, I decided to take a break and go to the public library to maybe read something. I still felt sad, but I kept it inside myself. I didn't even show my parents how sad and depressed I felt.

As I arrived in the library, I went to the manga section. I took a random one, and tried to read it. But I just felt sad. I can't concentrate on the story at all. I tried to push all the thoughts back inside my head.

"Um.. Excuse me, this is for you."

I looked back, to see a boy about my age. He actually looks kinda similar to me. He has blonde hair tied into a short ponytail, cerulean blue eyes and he is giving me this book, I'm not sure what's the title, but there was a girl in the cover. The boy is wearing a black school uniform.

I took the book.

"You look sad" he said, and he left.

I opened the book and tried to read. But because of his words, I couldn't help but remember that.. Thing. And I just cried. I cried, and tears dripped on the book the boy gave me.

"I wonder who that boy is..."

* * *

It's the weekend, and beyond the gates, inside a galaxy of stars, I spot the brightest light.

* * *

A/N: hello there! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ^^ feel free to comment. (And try to guess the vocaloid song I used x3)


End file.
